As their name implies, ultralights are a category of aircraft that is very lightweight (e.g., 1200-1300 pounds). These aircraft are more susceptible to external forces which cause the aircraft to drift, both when the aircraft is flying forwards and when the aircraft is hovering midair. For example, wind and/or noise in the sensors may cause the aircraft to drift. New techniques to address drift would be desirable.